Simply Said
by Cracklicious
Summary: On a cold windy night, true love blossoms between two slighty challenged individuals, VaatiLink, oneshot, minor smutty stuff...


**Me:** So what do you think boys..

**Vincent&Kenny:** It's fluffy... and lame.

**Me: **...

**Vincent:** Really dude, more fluff and less smut, kinda creepy.

**Kenny: **More smut less fluff... smut is always a killer, especially if it's hot too.

**Me**: ...

**Kenny:** ... why the flip did you make Link a uke... he seems like a seme to me.

**Vincent:** OMG!!! Kenny are you serious Link seme, thats idiotic. I mean really Vaati seems more of a seme, dear god. Link+uke Smex, Link+seme no go.

** Vincent and Kenny are starting a fight at the moment so we'll go back to th----**

**Me:** Thanks random narrator dude. Since they were no help. This is a Vaati/Link fanfiction. If you don't like... go away. Also forgot the disclamier, Zelda does not belong to me, and I don't want it too. So please read. Have a nice day.

* * *

Link was sleeping against the tree one that cool and windy night. He and his faithful hat mentor Ezlo had just defeated a, what seemed to

be an impossible task up in Crenal Mountain. The young boy was shivering from the cold weather, until finally the cold winds awoken the

young hero. He yawned and looked at the midnight sky. Even though it was morning, darkness would still cover the land until 6 a.m. or

so. Link couldn't wait six hours, all he wanted was sleep, and he knew if he didn't get his rest now he wouldn't get it for another couple

weeks. "Maybe just a few winks and that shall do" Link mumbled. He curled himself up in a ball to shut out the cold winds, however it

didn't quite work. He sat up and looked at Ezlo wondering how a hat, A HAT could sleep through such cold weather. He yawned again,

"Oh dear, why can he sleep through this and I can't… I mean I may be thin, but I at least have clothes." Link sighed and fell back against

the tree "Maybe I'll just sit here" the hero groaned "If I can't sleep I'll amuse myself, or practice some sword skills." Link got up and

headed towards the pond to get some water. He though tired, was still kind of thirsty and needed something to fill up his growling

stomach. As he approached the pond he saw a shadow. Link jumped "Who there" the boy yelled. A distinct laugh came. Link gulped and ran back towards the camp. However the boy was not fast enough.

"Why hello hero" a voice beckoned. Link growled and turned around. The boy in shock saw who it was "Vaati?" "Yes it is me dear

hero, come to see how good you are progressing in your little quest" Vaati chuckled. "Leave me alone" Link growled. "Why should I?"

Vaati smiled and leaned against the thin body of the boy. Link blushed as he saw his arch enemy hand crawl up the tunic's opening. Vaati

smiled and pushed the blond to the ground. Link muffled as he felt Vaati's hand poke is inner thigh, a very sensitive spit on the young

hero's body. Vaati only laughed at the boy reaction. "You are so naïve, and cute with that fluffy golden blond hair and that thin and

fragile body of yours, not to mention those crystal cerulean eyes." The boy was flushed, he was never really complimented before, but

that didn't mean he'd let Vaati molest him. Link kicked the man off him and stood up only to be joined by a strong hand that pushed him

down. He panicked and starting screaming. "Yes scream, scream in misery little hero" Vaati licked the side of the Link's soft cheek.

Link jumped at the feeling of wet, warm saliva on his sensitive cheek. A smile managed to come from the sorcerer, "So you liked that

eh?" Link muffled, tears streamed down his face. "Oh don't cry hero, it won't hurt, well much anyway." The man sounded so sadistic and

cold. All Link wanted was some water and now he was going to be raped by his arch enemy. While Link cried Vaati had already made

his trail of kisses down to the hero's throat. His long sliver hair gently brushed against the nape of the hero, unleashing a rather soft moan

from the youth's mouth. Vaati looked and saw the hero's expression on his face, he was blushing and his eyes closed tight. Vaati sighed,

he rarely took any pity on his enemies, but it wasn't the fact that he considered Link an enemy, but indeed he was in love with the

beautiful youth. Link saw Vaati gazing into his eyes and replied "Yes..." "You don't want this do you, I'll stop…" Link looked at Vaati

and thought can he be serious. Link knew that this had to be a trick… but he got the slight feeling that Vaati would release him. "No…"

Link stammered… "I…. Um… I want you to…" Vaati was in shock. However he could not refuse the reply and got to work. Taking

care of the boy's throat he went to his chest. He began to slide the outfit over Link's shoulders and pulling the rest off. With that done he

went to work, leaving the rest for later. Vaati cold hands began to explore Link's thin body. Touching his naughty bits and biting at his

pale flesh. "I thought you were the outdoor type, but your skin is so pale and body so thin." Link blushed at Vaati's statement. He'd

have to agree that he was actually enjoyed the outdoors and his body should've been more toned, but it was always that way; thin and

pale. "Um… well… it's just my body type." Link muttered. Vaati smiled sweetly "I see" and got back to work. Ignoring the boy's loud

moans he stuck his warm tongue in Link's navel, swirling it around and such. Link let out a moan, his body began to fill warm. "Well this

is actually quite an erotic way to warm up" Link thought to himself. Vaati sat upon the youth panting a little. It was true that this was a

wrong situation. Link was only about 12 years old and Vaati, well Vaati would be considered an older teenager. Link couldn't say he

was enjoying himself, seeing that he'd lose his virginity at a young age. Truth be told that Link did care about that, but as things got to be

more harder, Link began to enjoy Vaati doing this to him. He had always felt so useful, since he was always being king and helpful. It

may have been too soon to admit, but Link loved feeling useless, especially if someone as attractive as Vaati was doing this to him. Even

though he had turned his best friend to stone, at this particular moment couldn't care less. True, part of Link hated the hell out of Vaati,

but the other half loved the long-haired villain. Vaati looked at Link and asked "Do you want me to continue, I suppose both of us will

regret this..." Link nodded his head blushing fiercely. "Please continue Vaati." Vaati stared at the small body below him and without a

blink of the eye kissed the hero's lips. The passion burned between the two. Vaati and Link's tongue tangled with each other, expressing

a love only they could understand, the love between a hero and a villain, a forbidden love. Vaati let go of the kiss leaving a trail of saliva

connected the two. Link's clouded eyes opened and saw the look on the sorcerer's face, a look that only a dream could know. The

world seemed to stop, it was only them now. Vaati began to remove the rest of Link's tunic from his body. He gently pulled off each

boot and then evacuated the tights from the youth's body. Link was now totally naked in front of his partner. You wouldn't know it but

Vaati clothes had also been removed from his body. Though Vaati had to do it himself because Link was too nauseated to even stand up

. Vaati didn't mind though, he liked feeling he had an advantage over the youth. Now that both of them were completely naked, Vaati

made the move he had been waiting to do. He carefully inserted one finger into the boy, causing him to moan loudly. Vaati knew that in

some way Link was enjoying it, even if it didn't seem like it. Vaati had to place one hand on Link's hips so he wouldn't move when he

inserted the second, and the third. Link arched as he felt the finger movements inside him. His moan became a little higher as Vaati slowly

removed the fingers from him. Link was enjoying it, but became a little disappointed knowing it would end soon. At last the final step

came. Vaati made sure he was positioned right and without a complaint from the hero thrust into him causing a very pleasured and

squeaky moan from the hero's throat. As he repeated the step Link playfully began to stroke Vaati's long hair. But all pleasured

enjoyment most come to an end. As the man gently removed himself from the boy they both collapsed aside one another, panting from the exhaustion.

Vaati was the first to regain his balance and he slowly stood up from the at first what seemed to be a rape but turned into pleasured

romance. Link had the hardest time standing up. Maybe because he was a skinny little thing and he were still under developed. As the

both regained their balanced and kissed one another, it wasn't as passionate as the first but it was more just a sweep on the lips. As they

parted they both started cracking up. It was a wonder why. Though I suppose the would only understand the strange dilemma. Vaati

dressed himself feeling kind of wet from the climax. Link however didn't even know were his clothes were. Vaati helped him search since

it was still quite dark out, and the only light was the brilliant full moon and the billions of stars in the sky, though the were covered up by

the trees of the forest. As Link began to dress he heard Vaati say something strange. "I love you Link… more than anything… but we'll

have to fight one another… someday soon." Vaati sighed deeply. Link feeling a little witty simply said "We'll find a way."

* * *

**Vincent&Kenny: You suck..**

**Me: I know... please review if you have the time...**

**Vincent&Kenny: Heh yeah right.**

**Me: ... go away.**


End file.
